Terra's Beads
by CrossWings
Summary: Prince Terrace Endymion of Terra faces war after the assassination of his father, King Titan. Amidst the controversy, he meets Princess Diana Serenity of Luna. Will their union bring peace or more war?
1. Prologue

_Its amazing what a great war movie can do for one's mind. _

_After seeing the movie "300," I was enthralled with the idea of war and love. What it means to have to let your only love go for the sake of your people. So I decided to combine that into a story, using Sailor Moon's characters. I hope a great story is the result. _

_I am using the Japanese names of the character because they fit better with what I am trying to accomplish through this story. I may create characters of my own as well. Refer to the disclaimer for that. _

_The title of the story doesn't make much sense now, but if you are patient with me, it will make sense later. _

_With that said, may you enjoy what Terra's Beads has to offer. _

_CrossWings_

_p.s. Terra is another name for Earth.  Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. However, any characters not belonging to her, belong to me. Thanks!

Terra's Beads

**Prologue**

By: CrossWings

The world was quiet. Perhaps too quiet if you ask me. Dare I say it was too…peaceful? Something must be wrong. Something, anything. Give me a small uprising, something to allow the adrenaline to rush through my veins again. sigh It is futile to wish for such a thing. I knew it would never come.

My father was a great ruler to keep such peace amidst such a scandal driven planet. Terra. My home. My home that everyone loathed. Especially the planet Mars. I cannot stand that man named King Ares of Mars. But that is another story entirely.

As I sat outside in the palace gardens with my father, the lovable King of Terra, something unthinkable happened. One minute we were laughing and the next, he was gone. Killed. Assassinated. I stared at the poisoned arrow caught between two of his ribs. He gazed at me as his eyes glazed over. His eyes spoke novels to me. It was at that moment that I vowed to protect my planet under any means necessary.

So begins my tale. My journey, my fight. My love. I asked for an uprising. I got one. "Be careful what you wish for," my mother spoke to me as I asked for such a thing.

Her warning came too late.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

By: CrossWings

I am Prince Terrace Endymion of Terra. At the present time, I am 20 years old. Too young to become King according to Terra policy. Unfortunately, after the assassination of my father, King Titan, I have been forced to unofficially act as King.

My skull is pulsing from all the stress I am under. My Protectors come rushing through the door just hours after my father's demise.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" asked Malachite. He was always too formal.

"Please Mal, no formalities. I don't care too much for them right now."

"Endy, what happened? Who did this? Did you see the man? How are you feeling? Is your mother alright…"

"ENOUGH, Zoicite!!!!" I screamed.

"Sir, I apologize, I didn't mean…" he stumbled.

"As of right now, I want no visitors. If you all want to help, make sure no one gets through that door, not even my mother, Queen Gaea herself. Is that clear?"

"Yes, your highness," my Protectors say in unison before filing out of the War and Strategies Room. I sigh. Malachite, Zoicite, Nephrite and Jaedite have been my best friends and Protectors for as long as I can remember. They are my right hand men during battles. They would give their lives in a second if it meant I got to keep mine. 'I have to remember to apologize to them,' I say to myself. With an aura of defeat, I gather up my papers and retire to my room for the night.

Today is the day I begin interrogation of anyone at or near the scene of my father's death. In total, I must question three soldiers, five peasants and the local soothsayer. I groan as I roll over in bed twice more before getting up to assume my new role.

As soon as I rise, three Harem girls come into my room to assist me with my daily routine. One runs me a bath while another gathers my interrogation suit. The third sets my breakfast on a table near my bed. As soon as the bath is full of water, I excuse all three ladies. They look at me in shock, as it is customary to have others do things for the Royal Family. I am not that way. I assure them it is fine, and they file out of my room.

I immerse myself into the warm water which has been lightly scented with lavender to calm my nerves. As I soak in the water, a feeling of weariness washes over me. Something…someone….someone is watching me. I snap my head around. No one. Nothing is out of place. I really must calm down.

……….::::::::::……….

Oh dear. The Princess won't be too thrilled to know that Prince Endymion was so….handsome. No, that's an understatement. There just isn't a word in existence to describe his beauty. He's tensing. He senses me. As I move out of view, he snaps his head around. That was close. I must now return to our secret hideout on Terra. You see, Lunarians aren't exactly welcome on Terra. We have more power than Terrans care to admit. Not to mention our strongest warriors were our women. We never let them know that, but they will soon find out. Men are so foolish to underestimate women.

……….::::::::::……….

As I finish my bath and put on my interrogation robes, my mother comes striding into my room. The graceful, wise Queen Gaea, known to her people as Mother Earth.

"Hello mother. What brings you so urgently?"

"Son, I'm afraid I don't have the heart to run this kingdom without your father. Within the coming week, you are to find a wife be crowned King and with that title you will also be deemed General of the Terran Army."

My face pales. "But mother – I am but 20 years of age!"

"Yes son, but you are wise beyond your years. Why else would you head the interrogation today?"

I ponder it. She does have a point. "But mother I'm…"

"I will not hear of it. I will be retiring. I am to remain at the Palace under careful watch. It is up to you to decide the course of action we will take. Son," my mother says as she lovingly places her hands on my face. I stare into her big green eyes. Her thick, wavy, black hair is piled regally on her head. "You will be a great King. I am confident that your queen will be just as great. You have one week to find your Queen. If you do not succeed, you are to wed Medusa Beryl of Xercon. The alliance of Xercon and Terra would prove beneficial as Beryl is a powerful woman."

I panic. There was no way in hell I would marry that woman. Something about her just wasn't right. She was…evil. I steer the bile back down my throat.

"Mother I would never marry that…that THING you call Beryl she's…"

"ENOUGH Endymion. I will not hear of it anymore. You are to find a Terran queen within the week or marry Beryl. That is final."

I sigh in defeat. Whatever my mother said, went. It had always been like that.

"Yes mother."

She smiled her heart warming smile, patted my cheek, then turned around and glided out of my room.

This would be one long week.

_Who is the mystery woman spying on the Prince? Why are the Lunarians hiding on Terra? You'll just have to keep reading to find out!!_


End file.
